The Han Solo Show
by Ayla Pupo
Summary: Durante uma viagem para Tatooine, a Millennium Falcon sofre uma pane e isso força Han Solo e Chewbacca a vagarem pelas Regiões Desconhecidas até caírem em um planeta desconhecido. Na esperança de encontrarem ali vida inteligente que pudesse ajudar no conserto da nave, são surpreendidos por um Transylvânio cheio de vontade de ser útil, contanto que em troca receba alguns favores.
1. Capítulo 1 - Perdidos no tempo, perdidos

**Capítulo 1 - Perdidos no tempo, perdidos no espaço e rastejando**

Han Solo acordou sobressaltado. Estivera tirando um cochilo em sua Millennium Falcon enquanto Chewie cuidava dos controles da nave, mas acabou por pegar em um sono profundo e só despertou quando o gigante já se encontrava em cima dele, sacudindo-o nervosamente. O contrabandista sentou-se assustado, tentando compreender o que o amigo lhe dizia, porém o Wookiee parecia tão ansioso que os sons saindo de sua garganta não faziam sentido aos ouvidos do piloto. Solo levantou-se, colocando as mãos nos braços de Chewie em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo:

_ Wow, wow, wow, Chewie, o que foi? O que está acontecendo?

Não foi preciso uma resposta, porque agora, já desperto e atento, Han Solo conseguia ouvir a cabine de pilotagem apitando sonoramente, lançando luzes de emergência para todos os lados. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Solo encarou o gigante peludo apenas por alguns meros segundos, recebendo de volta uma expressão que dizia "ISSO é o que está acontecendo", e ambos saíram correndo para a cabine.

_ Mas o que está havendo aqui?!

Solo tentava desesperadamente estabilizar a nave, apertando botões e movendo pequenas alavancas enquanto sentia os trancos do veículo espacial e o sacolejar do metal.

_ RRRAARRWHHGWWR! - Chewie tentava lhe dizer que um pequeno asteroide batera na nave, girando e travando os direcionadores da Millennium, o que, consequentemente, fez com que a nave alterasse seu trajeto original.

_ O quê?! Estamos à velocidade da luz indo para uma direção desconhecida?! Precisamos parar e nos localizar!

O Wookiee concordou com mais um rugido sonoro e juntos conseguiram desligar o motor da nave, fazendo com que a mesma parasse abruptamente em meio ao espaço. Os dois perderam o equilíbrio ao sentirem o solavanco da parada brusca, caindo no chão da cabine conforme todas as luzes piscantes do painel e os apitos irritantes cessavam.

Han levantou-se desajeitado, debruçando-se sobre sua cadeira e olhando ansioso para o mapa de navegação no painel de controle. Precisava saber onde estavam e para que lugar foram redirecionados, pois somente assim conseguiria retomar as coordenadas que o levariam a Tatooine. E precisava fazê-lo rápido, pois o contrabandista havia marcado uma reunião com Jabba no intuito de pedir a ele uma extensão no prazo de pagamento de suas dívidas. Se Solo e Chewbaca faltassem àquele encontro, o Hutt pensaria que estavam fugindo e certamente pediria suas cabeças em troca de rios de dinheiro.

Chewie sentou-se ao lado do amigo e observou quando Han encostou-se à cadeira com o semblante preocupado e uma das mãos na testa. O Wookiee indagou o que se passava e o piloto respondeu:

_ Chewie, o localizador não sabe informar onde estamos. A velocidade da luz nos empurrou para muito além da Orla Exterior, devemos estar nas Regiões Desconhecidas - Han Solo encarou então o amigo e, com um suspiro pesado e ansioso, completou - Estamos perdidos.

Os dois tripulantes da Millennium Falcon não tinham um plano B para situações como aquela e, portanto, dançariam conforme a música. Decidiram que tentariam, em primeiro lugar, consertar o estrago nos direcionadores da nave. Ainda que se localizassem, não conseguiriam mover o veículo espacial na direção correta caso esse problema não fosse solucionado. Não demorou, porém, para que percebessem a gravidade da situação: uma parte importante do direcionador se desprendera durante o impacto e agora vagava no espaço há parsecs de distância. Isso significava que teriam de vagar pelo espaço seguindo a direção fixa que o direcionador da nave tomou e só poderiam desejar ter a sorte de irem de encontro a algum planeta habitável onde poderiam encontrar peças para o reparo.

Sem alternativas, ligaram novamente o motor da Millennium Falcon e vagaram a esmo pelas Regiões Desconhecidas por três dias. Os suprimentos disponíveis eram escassos, uma vez que tal aventura não havia sido planejada, e isso fez com que rapidamente não houvesse o que comer ou beber. Piloto e co-piloto logo começaram a se sentir fracos, sendo o Wookie o mais afetado entre os dois, talvez por ser maior e necessitar consumir maiores quantidades de energia. Solo já começava a perder as esperanças e caminhava pelos corredores na nave murmurando e resmungando, dizendo que já não importava mais saírem dali, uma vez que Jabba provavelmente os estaria caçando por toda a Galáxia e o único lugar seguro que haveria em todo o universo era onde estavam, no meio do desconhecido.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Terra da Noite

**Capítulo 2 - Terra da Noite**

O brilho de esperança nos olhos de Han Solo só renasceu quando, durante uma ida rápida até a cabine de pilotagem, ele avistou à frente um planeta e percebeu que a nave ia em sua direção. Era apenas uma questão de algumas horas até que entrassem na órbita do astro e pudessem aterrissar. Se haveria alguma população ou vida inteligente ali, nem Han e nem Chewbacca saberiam, mas ao menos não morreriam de fome na Falcon.

Chewie e Solo instalaram-se na cabine, pegando em mãos os controles de voo. Não conseguiriam fazer o redirecionamento, mas precisavam controlar o pouso para que pudessem aterrissar sem solavancos. Ao entrarem na órbita do planeta, perceberam de imediato que o lugar era escuro, como se a atmosfera fosse encoberta por uma noite eterna. Embora aquele planeta se encontrasse em um sistema solar binário, de dentro do astro os dois sóis brilhavam distantes como se fossem luas e eram incapazes de trazer claridade à superfície terrena. Chegando mais perto do chão, perceberam também que havia pequenas vilas muito iluminadas e grandes construções em pedra rodeadas por florestas verdejantes e lagos compridos. Solo virou-se para o amigo peludo e disse, entusiasmado:

_ Acho que demos sorte, Chewie. O planeta é habitado e parece ser civilizado, precisamos agora descobrir se a população é amistosa com estranhos.

Controlando o máximo que puderam o veículo espacial, conseguiram realizar o pouso à beira de um dos lagos, bem próximo à margem de uma densa floresta; não estavam, contudo, muito distantes de uma das construções de pedra que haviam vislumbrado assim que chegaram e poderiam assim fazer uma aproximação cautelosa, observando a população o máximo que pudessem antes de revelar sua presença.

Desceram da Millennium Falcon com armas em punho, atentos ao redor, e de imediato ouviram uma canção distante e trazida pela brisa. Parecia muito alegre e era cantada em uma língua conhecida, embora não conseguissem entender muito bem o que a letra dizia por estarem ainda relativamente distantes. Caminharam em passos firmes, porém prudentes, adentrando a mata e seguindo em direção à música. Onde tinha festa haveria de ter gente na certa. Han, que seguia à frente, sussurrou para o amigo logo atrás, sem olhar para ele:

_ Eu espero, Chewie, que não estejamos entrando em uma armadilha. Quando encontrarmos algum ser vivo pensante, deixe que eu falo, é muito provável que eles não compreendam sua língua e é melhor não irritá-los sem motivos. Chewie? Chewie?

Estranhando o silêncio do gigante, Han voltou-se para trás e percebeu que o amigo não se encontrava mais em seu encalço. O coração gelou no peito nesse momento; temeroso de que o Wookie tivesse sido sequestrado no meio do caminho, Solo voltou alguns passos pelo caminho de onde viera com a arma erguida e pronta para atirar. Respirou aliviado, porém, e um tanto quanto irritado, quando avistou Chewbacca pendurando-se em uma árvore, já a meio caminho do topo. O co-piloto erguia uma das mãos na tentativa de alcançar uma fruta desconhecida, que pendia brilhante e apetitosa de um dos galhos. Compreendendo o perigo daquela ação movida pela fome desesperadora, o contrabandista logo correu em direção ao amigo e pulou para agarrar um de seus pés.

_ Desça já daí, Chewie! Você não sabe que fruta é essa, não sabe se é venenosa!

_ RRRRHAAAAGGGGGRRAAAA! - a resposta do Wookie foi impaciente, ele dizia que estava com muita fome e precisava comer, mas recolheu o braço que tentava pegar a exótica fruta.

_ Eu sei, eu sei, eu também estou faminto! Mas não podemos comer a primeira coisa que aparecer em nossa frente. É perigoso!

A contragosto, o gigante peludo sacudiu a cabeça em concordância com o amigo e desceu da árvore. Voltaram a caminhar em direção à música que ouviam e, depois de alguns minutos, a mata densa obscureceu ainda mais a noite, o que fez com que Han e Chewbacca não percebessem ter passado por um largo portão aberto, no qual uma placa torta e semi pendurada dizia "Entre por sua conta e risco".

A música ficava cada vez mais alta e podiam agora compreender que era cantada no idioma básico padrão galáctico. Tinha um ritmo bastante agitado, mas a letra não parecia fazer muito sentido: falava sobre movimentos pélvicos e sobre um túnel do tempo. Caminharam por pouco mais de 1 minuto até que a mata começou a abrir novamente e puderam vislumbrar a alguns metros à frente uma construção de pedras muito escura. Ao se aproximarem, ainda cautelosos e semi escondidos entre as árvores, notaram que a construção assemelhava-se muito a um castelo rústico, com estátuas e gárgulas sombrias no topo de cada coluna. Não era um castelo muito grande, no entanto, ainda que um bastante assustador, e bem no meio da parte frontal havia uma porta de madeira fechada. Os dois pilotos da Falcon olharam-se brevemente, procurando nas feições um do outro a confirmação do que deveriam fazer: eles precisavam bater. Que outra alternativa havia? Eles estavam fracos e não possuíam armas o suficiente para planejarem uma entrada mais invasiva e violenta; tampouco conseguiriam espionar e observar a população de dentro do castelo, pois uma breve olhada ao redor já lhes mostrava que todas as janelas a uma altura alcançável encontravam-se tapadas por madeiras; a solução, portanto, seria: teriam que apostar na diplomacia e na boa educação.

Afastaram-se da mata e aproximaram-se da porta conforme guardavam as armas nos coldres. Han respirou fundo e subiu os dois degraus que separavam a entrada do chão de terra. Posicionou-se, arrumou a postura, ajeitou o cabelo e tocou a companhia.


End file.
